


Consequences

by scifiromance



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiromance/pseuds/scifiromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Admiral Janeway had decided to change the timeline to get Chakotay for herself in "Endgame"? Where would that have left Seven? This fic involves J/C but is NOT pro-J/C. Eventually C/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divergence

**A/n: As I said in the description this fic does involve the J/C pairing but DON’T read this if you like them together! It will eventually be C/7 but will be _very_ dark and angst ridden throughout**. **The Captain may or may not be OOC depending on your personal view of her; Admiral Janeway will certainly be on the bitchy and embittered side. This first chapter is set during Endgame but for the purposes of this fic Chakotay and Seven are only on their first date when the Admiral arrives rather than their fourth. I hope you enjoy and review.**

Seven was so nervous when she headed towards the Mess Hall that night that her legs were shaking and her fists were clenched tightly against her sides. As the large double doors slid obligingly open to welcome her inside and she was forcibly made aware of the crowds of people within, her resolve to continue momentarily abandoned her and she was overwhelmed with the urge to turn and run but thankfully her Borg influenced mind saw the absurdity of such a course of action. What am I thinking of? It’s just Commander Chakotay I’m meeting, there is nothing threatening in that, my nerves are unnecessary and irrelevant. Even as this line of reasoning calmed her, she still had to allow herself to take a deep breath before finally taking the plunge and stepping completely into the room. Anxiously her eyes scanned the myriad of animated faces before finally finding his, sitting at a distant table directly facing the door. Their eyes met at that instant and a wide, warm smile immediately lit his features. Unconsciously Seven returned the smile as her fears melted away as quickly as they had formed. Discreetly weaving through the crowd she reached the table and he, still mildly stunned from being the recipient of such a smile from her, rose hurriedly to greet her. “Hi…” He managed to choke out before his voice utterly stalled. Hi? You finally get her in a social setting after weeks of mulling it over and all you can say is hi? His rational mind cursed him.

Seven’s lips parted to reply but no words came for several seconds. Finally, “Good evening…Commander.”

“Call me Chakotay, please?” He told her.

She nodded silently, studying the table to keep her eyes off him, only to see that it was already perfectly set out. “Am I late?” she asked worriedly.

“Not at all. I was early.” He replied, waiting for her to sit down before joining her. They didn’t even get past mumbled pleasantries before Neelix made a beeline for the table and took their orders, but this break wasn’t long enough for either of them to decide on a topic of conversation and halfway through their starter barely a word had passed between them and Chakotay’s stomach was beginning to tie itself in ever tighter knots as the silence lengthened. “Is something wrong Seven?” he asked carefully, but was unable to keep the note of fretfulness from his voice.

“No!” Seven exclaimed, before blushing deeply and lowering her head. “It’s just that I’ve never been…in this situation before, I am…unsure as how to proceed.”

Chakotay swallowed his mouthful of food and watched her for a minute before responding, “You mean, alone…with a man?”

She nodded. “Correct.” Not exactly true if her date with Lieutenant Chapman was recalled, but she didn’t have any reason to consider that good experience.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven’t done this sort of thing…for a long time. As you can probably tell, I’m seriously out of practice.”

For some reason this comment triggered Seven’s long dormant sense of humour. “You can revise while I learn.”

Chakotay’s eyes sparkled as he responded in the same teasing tone, “Is there a test at the end of the course miss?”

Seven giggled, a _very_ unusual event but it entirely succeeded in breaking the ice and from then on deep conversation and humour flowed between in a torrent. “…and my father dragged me to South America in my teens, not a very popular trip because I’d just got a scholarship to Starfleet Academy…”

“Did you see the Mayan ruins at Yucatan or the Incan examples in Machu Picchu?” Seven asked in interest.

“Both. I’d love to see them again, they were spectacular. I should’ve paid more attention…”

“Don’t worry; I believe all adolescents have different priorities.” She comforted, hearing the note of regret in his voice.

He smiled at her, pleasantly surprised by her perceptiveness. “I know. You should come with me next time…”

The unmistakable sound of the Captain’s voice through the comm. system cut him off. “All senior officers report to the bridge immediately.”

Chakotay irritably set down his cutlery. “Typical!” he muttered to his companion as they both rose. As they made their way out of the room the curious eyes to the remaining crew fixated on them and Chakotay whispered in Seven’s ear, “Next time we’ll choose a more private place.”

Seven’s face warmed with pleasure as she nodded. “I concur.” They made their way to the Bridge together but were confronted with an astonishing scene as they left the turbolift, a much older, silver haired, version of Kathryn Janeway staring out of the viewscreen and giving her younger self a piece of her mind. The couple fought to remain composed and resisted the urge to look to the other for reassurance as they same anxious thought passed through their heads almost simultaneously, this can’t be good.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why you’re here, I _don’t_ want to know. Even talking to you breaks the Temporal Prime Directive, let alone following your plan…” Admiral Janeway fought the urge to snort at her younger version striding fretfully at her side, had she really once been so staid, so duty bound? It was a wonder she’d got Voyager home at all… “And anyway…” the younger Kathryn continued, “…your future doesn’t sound too bad, we get back to Earth don’t we?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” The Admiral snapped, walking faster, wishing she could just take the place of this…Starfleet demagogue and run the ship herself. “As for the Temporal Prime Directive, to hell with it!” The Captain inhaled sharply and looked ready to abandon the conversation but the Admiral stopped her in her tracks with a low toned revelation, “Seven of Nine’s going to die.”

The Captain stared at her in horrified shock. “What? How?”

“What about your precious Temporal Prime Directive?” She reminded her snidely.

“To hell with it!” Snarled the Captain, unconsciously mimicking the words of her other self.

The Admiral sighed. “Three years from now Seven will be mortally injured on an away mission and die in the arms of her husband.”

“Husband?” The Captain echoed in incredulous disbelief.

“Chakotay. He was never the same after Seven’s death.” Those few words created the exact reaction she had expected, angered disbelief crossed her features but jealousy dominated before her face composed itself. The Admiral would have known all this without seeing her face, it was what she had experienced when the love-struck couple had told her themselves, little did her past self know those feelings would eventually harden into embittered betrayal of the worse sort, if she didn’t do something to change all that of course. Diplomatically she moved on, “And then there’s Tuvok…”

“What _about_ Tuvok?” asked the Captain in an irritable, strained voice.

“He has a degenerative brain disorder he hasn’t told you of yet. It can only be cured by a member of his family, on Vulcan.” The Captain remained silent, biting her lips in denial but the Admiral had to hide a smile of triumph, she had won the argument.

* * *

 

Admiral Janeway almost kicked the wall of the turbolift in frustration as she descended down to Cargo Bay 2. Just when victory was within reach, her own past self had to be all morally superior and sacrificial. Hadn’t she learned anything from the incident with the Ocampans and the Caretaker that had started this whole thing! God! Now she only had one route left… As she walked into the Cargo Bay she saw Seven leaning over her console before acknowledging her presence with a nervous “Admiral.”

She got straight to the point. “Seven, I want you to tell the Captain that collapsing the transwarp hub is too dangerous, that it would destroy Voyager and that using it to return to the Alpha Quadrant is the only feasible option.”

Seven looked at her coolly. “That would be a lie. I am confident in our plan’s effectiveness.”

“Seven, believe me, I’m asking this for your own good. If you remain here you’ll die within three years.”

Seven winced painfully and remained voiceless for several seconds. “I am irrelevant and inconsequential, destroying the hub would free billions from the Borg.”

“Seven, for God’s sake! Don’t let your guilt blind you…”

“That is my concern!” she snapped. “The Captain is my commanding officer, I won’t disobey her.” She stated robotically.

The Admiral knew that implacably stubborn look, only Chakotay had ever had any power over that, Chakotay… Suddenly a devious solution formed in her head. “If you won’t do it for yourself, then do it for Chakotay.”

If it was possible Seven’s complexion drained even paler than when she heard of her own death. “Chakotay?” she asked in a whisper, her voice shaking and weak, almost tearful.

“Yes…” She only paused in committing the betrayal of both her protégé and the man she claimed to love for a millisecond, “My husband.” She pronounced confidently. To Seven’s credit she looked shocked for only a moment before it was replaced with a despairingly lifeless look of resignation, as different from the Captain’s reaction as was humanly possible. “You wouldn’t deny me the chance to save _him_ would you Seven?” she asked with snide cruelty.

Seven stared at the floor miserably. “No Admiral…of course not… I will do as you ask.”

“Good.” She replied coldly turning on her heel and leaving. You’re only doing it for him, you traitorous slut! She raged as she headed back to the turbolift, only to crash headlong into Chakotay. Her gaze softened indulgently as it fell on him but he only noticed the angry flush in her cheeks. “Chakotay? What are you doing here?” she asked sharply.

“Doesn’t matter.” He responded but she knew the real answer. To see Seven. Unnerved by the flash in her eyes he grabbed her arms, staring into her face with that dark penetrating gaze. “What are you doing here Kathryn?”

“To help.” She sidestepped.

“There’s always more to it than that Kathryn.” He responded heavily.

Hurt and outraged by his distrust, the Admiral practically spat out the words that would be the final nail in the coffin for certain events in her timeline, “To save you! My husband!” He dropped her arm like a dead weight and she fled without looking at his reaction which would have left much for her to desire. He sank into the wall, just when everything seemed so clear, when he was sure of what he wanted… How had it happened? He’d given up on that, years ago… His eyes went to the Cargo Bay door, what had happened with Seven? Suddenly he longed to speak to her but knew he couldn’t, not when he knew now that Kathryn would ultimately take her place, it would just hurt them both…

* * *

 

Captain Janeway followed the Admiral into the shuttle, the one she was planning to distract the Collective with while Voyager made its escape. The plan was all set but something still bothered her… Staring into her older self’s back she asked suspiciously, “How did you convince Seven to change her tune?”

Unexpectedly the Admiral gave a brittle laugh. “So you knew all along did you?” The Captain glared at her and she sighed, “I told her Chakotay died and I told both of them that _we_  were married, separately of course.”

The Captain baulked, “How could you do that? You lied to them!” she cried.

“Why wouldn’t I do that? And you’d better take advantage of it because if Seven gets her claws into him you won’t get another opportunity, even if she dies.” Bitterly she recalled trying to reclaim Chakotay about a year after Seven’s death, he hadn’t even said anything, just stared at her in silent pity before abandoning her where she stood… The needles of rejection prickled her. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth Captain. Now get off my shuttle.” In silence the Captain stepped back into the shuttle bay, a cold blanket of doubt wrapped round her.

* * *

 

The Captain stared at her console, turned on for her log and took another gulp of champagne as she gazed out at Alpha Quadrant stars and vented, “ Seven and Chakotay married! Part of me thinks that she has no right to lie to them but it’s wrong that Seven have him now that we’re heading home! Chakotay with _her_ , the Borg? How the hell did I ever let that happen,  I should at least give it a chance, I obviously regretted it in the future…” Her doorbell rang and she hurriedly shut off the log. “Come in.”

Chakotay strode in and stopped in front of her, his expression dark and unreadable. “So, us, married?” He sounded slurred, even more drunk than her.

Here’s your chance to retract it all, the rational side of her brain cried but as she looked up at him that need to possess, to win, overwhelmed her. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“And how…do you…think that happened after all this time?” He asked in a slow whisper.

She rose, their bodies brushing before she leaned over and gave him a long kiss which he responded to lethargically. “Does it matter?” she murmured as she pulled back. He said nothing, his face revealing nothing but when she kissed him again they coiled together in violent, explosive passion.

Chakotay rolled over in bed to see Kathryn standing by the window, staring out blankly. “What’s wrong Kathryn?” he asked. She smirked bitterly and sighed, guilt lingering, as she turned to him her eyes were hard and dark as stone, a stranger’s eyes. Abruptly icy fingers of foreboding gripped his heart, along with a strange thought, I don’t know if she’d like to see Machu Picchu… He shook his head to rid himself of the out of place, hung-over thought as she smiled at him slightly and climbed into bed.

“I’ll forget about it.” She muttered dismissively.


	2. Loyalties

“Miss Hansen…” The Starfleet Intelligence officer again tried to draw out his subject, his tone silky smooth but Seven could hear the ruthless steel behind that thin veil.

“Seven.” She corrected. “As I told you in our previous meetings Commander that is my preferred designation.”

The silver haired Commodore sitting in shadow at the other side of the room, allowed his lips to twitch upwards, he always enjoyed Intelligence men getting their ego bubbles burst, “Go ahead Billings, six fully funded debriefings and you don’t know her name?”

Billings flushed. “Yes, sir.” He glowered viciously at Seven before snatching up a pad and slamming it down on the table in front of her so violently that she couldn’t suppress a jump. “Read that and tell me what it is.” He ordered.

Seven fought the instinctive urge to refuse and lifted the pad, scan reading it quickly. A sigh of nervous foreboding shook her chest as she placed the pad back down. “It is Voyager’s plan to destroy the transwarp hub.” She coolly confirmed what she knew he already knew.

Billings gave her a crooked smile. “That it is, now as the main designer and the person who called it off…tell me why you suddenly couldn’t go through with it.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.” She replied quietly, though her voice had a guilty quaver in it which a perceptive Billings picked up on.

“Come now, you know that’s not true, you wouldn’t have submitted this to Janeway if you weren’t sure it would collapse the hub. Our scientists, admittedly much less gifted than you, have told us it almost certainly would have worked, only a 3.5% probability of failure. Why did you change your mind? Isn’t the opportunity to rid the galaxy of the Borg’s main artery worth a 3.5% risk?”

Seven bristled. “Yes, of course! I would be worth much greater levels of risk.”

“Then why did you back out?” He almost yelled, so eager was he to get to the point.

Seven bit her lip, she had been dreading this question because unlike her many other justifications this one was based only on emotion, not reason, and she doubted these two men believed in her emotional capabilities, she wasn’t sure if _anyone_ did anymore or ever had. “I…” To say that I did it because the Captain told me of Chakotay’s death and my own would be laughable to them, selfish. To say that the Admiral blackmailed me… She stopped mid thought, not liking the disloyal turn her mind was taking. The Admiral had every right to do all she could to save her husband, I most likely would have done the same… “The transwarp conduit was Voyager’s only immediate route home, collapsing the hub would have endangered the ship and destroyed the route to the Alpha Quadrant. We…the crew decided to return home…” Her voice hardened and she looked defiantly up at Billings, “As is their right after seven years don’t you think? To put themselves first just once?”

“You don’t seem to include yourself in that statement, Earth, the Federation, that isn’t home for you. The Collective _is_. You saved the only home you’ve known!”

Seven’s eyes flashed. “The Collective isn’t a home, it is a mental cage! _I_ didn’t exist, a single drone among billions and that drone did terrible things…” She turned away from his icy eyes and focused on the Commodore. “My life was stolen, as is every assimilated person, my only wish is to reclaim enough of it to life peacefully and productively.”

Billings snorted in contempt but the Commodore intervened, “Leave us please Commander.”

“But sir, we _know_ she’s a security risk…” Billings began angrily but his senior officer’s glare sent him packing.

Seven then felt his eyes on her for several seconds, feeling her skin start to crawl, for somewhere deep inside she knew Billings with all his hot air, was considerably less dangerous than the man now assessing her. Finally he spoke, though what he said surprised her, “There’s a post open at Stellar Cartography in Starfleet Science, nothing there that you can leak that the Borg don’t already know I’m sure. Take it as a form of probation, a sign of the faith we have in you to be an asset rather than a threat.”

An asset or a threat… The words rattled around her brain, so that was how it was going to be. Still, what else could she expect? She was…or had once been Borg, the greatest threat the Federation knew of…  “Yes Commodore I’m sure that department could benefit from my expertise, any post would be gratefully received.”

He nodded slowly, his eyes narrow. “Good. I’ll give you the details at Janeway’s promotion party tonight shall I?”

Seven swallowed back her indignant anger, were they to follow her wherever she went? “I’ll be in attendance.” She replied in a strained tone before acknowledging his wave of dismissal and leaving the room as fast as composure would allow.

* * *

 

The place to which she returned was nothing but another type of cell, a rather downtrodden apartment backing on to San Francisco’s power station, appropriate for wiring in her alcove but little else. An optimistic Seven had hoped she could alter it to resemble the quarters she’d created in the holodeck but a month after Voyager’s return she still had much to do to make it much better than the Cargo Bay she’d left. Rolling through her choice of outfits to replicate for the Captain, no, the Admiral’s party tonight. Unluckily her eyes fell on _that_  red dress and for an instant pain stabbed her heart before she forcibly dismissed it. A fantasy, nothing more. He has the Admiral, he’d always had the Admiral, it had been wishful thinking to think otherwise. He deserved human love, just as he gave, not an inferior Borg imitation.

* * *

 

Chakotay shook out his shirt sleeves and picked up his cufflinks and tie before heading to the bathroom mirror. As he fitted the tie under his shirt collar he heard his front door click open by key code and the soft thump of shoes on the carpet. “Kathryn? I thought I was going to pick you up?”

“I was ready.” She replied as she appeared at the bathroom door. In the mirror he saw her smile change to a frown at the sight of him. “You’re not wearing your uniform?” she asked with sharp archness.

“Kathryn my commission was never approved by Starfleet, I’m a civilian now remember?” He reminded her, trying to keep his tone light as her frown deepened.

“For my promotion party I think they’d let you go back to old times!” Seeing him wince at her brittle tone she slid up to his side as he perfected his tie, playing with the gold braid of her formal uniform and looking coquettish. “Anyway, you could get any post you wanted now! A captaincy even!” She bristled when she heard him utter a dry chuckle. “If you’d just apply, I’d make sure they didn’t hold the Maquis against you…”

Chakotay clipped in his final cufflink without looking at her. “I don’t really care what they think, that’s always been my problem and besides a civilian life isn’t half bad, I could even get into Anthropology again…”

“Anthropology’s all well and good Chakotay but as a career…” Kathryn began as she attempted to convince him in that harsh tone he knew so well.

“Don’t panic Kathryn, it’s only been a month, I haven’t decided anything…” He saw her relax and tried not to be irritated and drawn into another argument. He gave her a peck, “Are you sure this isn’t just your way of saying I don’t look good in a suit?” he joked.

She just sighed. “We’re already late, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“So Chakotay, what’s it like accompanying an Admiral?” Tom asked loudly over the din, earning Chakotay knowing smiles throughout the crowded room of former crewmates.

“Very similar to accompanying a Captain I assure you.” He replied, everyone smiled at him. Sometimes the knowing gleeful looks when he spoke of himself and Kathryn irritated him, as if they’d always been on some predetermined course and not two people who’d made a conscious decision…

Harry’s voice pierced his thoughts. “There’s Seven! Over here Seven!” he called.

“So she finally makes an appearance.” B’Elanna muttered, surprised to earn a sharp frown from Chakotay as the former drone came quietly over but her appearance certainly made a statement in a figure hugging knee length, black shift dress.

“Good evening.” She said quietly. “How is Miral Paris?” she asked politely of B’Elanna.

“Oh she’s fine, at home with her grandma tonight…” B’Elanna began only to be cut off by a friend calling her. “I’m sorry Seven, we’ll talk later?”

Seven nodded and suddenly found that she only had Chakotay beside her. Fighting the tight grip of awkwardness she accessed her mental catalogue of civilities, but before she could say again he spoke first, “How’ve you been Seven?” Anxiety edged his voice ever so slightly, “I haven’t seen you for a while…”

The true answer flowed from her lips before she could stop herself. “I have been preoccupied with Starfleet Intelligence.” She immediately regretted even this thin confidence but the concern had already formed on his face.

“I know what you mean; all the former Maquis had to go through it too, my debriefing, if you could call it that, lasted six hours if you can believe it…”

Seven gave him a saddened but wry smile, “Today I was with them for fourteen hours and I’d had six debriefings before that.” She saw his shocked and horrified expression, “The Admiral didn’t tell you?”

“No!” The word came out in an unexpected burst of hot anger but he quickly managed to recover his decorum when fellow guests stared at him. “That’s illegal Seven, they shouldn’t be harassing you, you’re a Federation citizen…”

“And a former Borg drone. Do not be angered on my behalf, I expected this but things will improve and I’d rather that I suffer periodic discrimination than Icheb, thankfully they have left him alone.”

Chakotay felt his fists clench, still deeply unsettled, “You don’t _owe_ them an explanation Seven.” Her eyes shifted downwards and he gripped her arm, “Listen, you haven’t done anything wrong as you are now, you’re not a drone anymore and weren’t in control of anything when you were okay?”

Seven kept her gaze on his hand gripping her arm as she mumbled a reply, “I know but…”

“Seven, you’re here.” Suddenly Janeway appeared at their side and Chakotay gently let Seven’s arm fall to her side. Janeway stared at the now silent pair, who she’d observed in very animated conversation only a moment before, any guilt she had felt was washed away by jealousy and she suddenly wished she could trade her formal uniform, six gold pips and all for a dress that would take his eyes off Seven for a minute.

Seven was of course unaware of all this seething emotion under the civility of her mentor. “Congratulations on your promotion Admiral, it is very well deserved.” Her smile was real, the response from Janeway poised but cool.

“Thank you Seven.” She said stiffly before turning to Chakotay, “Admiral Ross has a proposition for you Chakotay, let’s go speak to him shall we?”

“Kathryn, Seven has a problem…” He began to explain but Seven cut him off.

“No, it is irrelevant now. I hope both of you have a pleasant evening.” She said, turning away hurriedly before they could press her anymore.

Chakotay looked after her frowning but Kathryn soon had his attention again. “Admiral Ross has a post going in Starfleet Headquarters which would be just perfect for you…” She was surprised when he turned around looking angry.

“You said Seven was doing fine Kathryn, Starfleet Intelligence is interrogating her!”

“Really Chakotay I wouldn’t call it interrogation! She has so much knowledge which could help us and they just don’t know her like we do… She knows all this and I’ve just heard Starfleet Science is giving her a job, now are you coming to see Ross?”

Chakotay shook his head to clear it, Kathryn’s logical reasoning and Seven’s own disregard for the situation setting in. He gave Kathryn’s eager face a small smile. “Sure, let’s go.”

Seven meanwhile was sitting having a break from conversation at a table in the corner when she heard a man’s voice, “May I join you Seven? May I call you Seven?” It was the Cardassian ambassador. Seven prided herself on being indifferent to a person’s race but somehow being so close to a Cardassian made her tense.

“If you wish.” She replied detachedly, watching as he sat uncomfortably close to her.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with your former Commander…” He started smoothly.

“Oh?” Seven felt her eyebrows shoot up her forehead.

He cleared his throat. “Yes well, I’ve been tasked by the Cardassian Imperial Government to tell you that we are always in need of someone with your…skills set. There would be no questions asked if you get my meaning…”

Seven snapped her head round to glare at him. “No Ambassador I don’t “get your meaning” and even if I did I wouldn’t take up your offer.” She stood up abruptly, “Excuse me.” She remarked icily and walked straight out of the party without saying goodbye to anyone, though several people noticed she looked pale.

The Ambassador sighed. “Give up on that on Babrin.” He looked up to see Ixana, the Betazoid Ambassador beside him, “Her loyalties certainly don’t incline her towards Cardassians.”

Babrin laughed, “A Borg? Loyalties?”

“Yes and those of the strongest kind, romantic.” Ixana persisted.

Babrin smiled lewdly. “The Maquis Commander?” Ixana nodded. “I thought as much.” He mused, “Humans and their love triangles, no wonder they’re the best at writing tragedies. “

**A/n: Please review!!**


End file.
